Into the Fire
by ckrets
Summary: "If you do this," she whispered faintly, "you'll never want to leave."


**A/N** This is just something I thought of while getting inspired by a few Red/Miyuki drabbles (in my Favorites, btw) mixed with one of my all-time favorite songs. I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Into the Fire<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was an astonishing site to see, actually. At first, she didn't know what to think or how to feel. Know one really knows anyways, not until the thought finally settles inside. Miyuki's initial reaction was to start blasting the enemy ship at maximum power. So she did.<p>

But there's this funny thing of things not working out as they originally should. It wasn't as funny as it was horrifying, because before she knew it, Miyuki lost a row of the Armada. Then another. Then another. Ship after ship, Ring Cutter after Spittle Runner after Ring Cutter.

Miyuki watched it all.

In fact, all she could do was just stand there and _watch._ Miyuki watched until there was nothing left but one ship: the Massive.

"Orders, my Tallest?"

Her advisor's eyes were filled with the exact same fear her own reflected. Miyuki drew a quick breath, poignant and sharp. Her lips moved but no sounds came out. She glanced at all the other Irkens in the room, all of them directing their attention toward her. Miyuki couldn't eye any of their miserable faces, closing her eyes and the Massive took one direct hit after another.

"My Tallest…?"

She kept her eyes closed. She kept her breath slow. "I want everyone…" Miyuki began, not once in a stutter. She opened her eyes to find many of her Irken brethren shaking. More blasts came their way. The ship trembled. Miyuki sighed heavily, continuing.

"I want everyone to evacuate, now." She scanned the room, not a single Irken moving in position. "Didn't all of you just _hear_ me? Go, now. I don't want to see any of your faces in this ship ever again." Her voice was firm and final, nearly every Irken exiting the ship as swiftly as they could. Eventually only two Irkens remained, one being Miyuki and the other being a close friend. They both stood face to face at an incredibly close distance.

There was no silence between them. There wasn't enough time for silence.

"I won't allow you to stay here, Red," she stated sternly, eyeing the shorter Irken. Another blast shook the entire ship.

"I won't allow you to _die,_" was Red's reply, matching Miyuki's in bluntness and solidity. They were hit once more, vivid lights flashing the interior. Computer warnings echoed throughout the area, but Miyuki disregarded them and pointed a finger at Red.

"Go Red," she grumbled, "just go."

"No."

Miyuki slammed her foot onto the ground. "Red, _please._ If you stay, I'll never forgive myself."

"Ditto." Another hit. The sirens grew louder and louder.

"Would you just _stop_ it and go?" she pleaded, her voice increasingly shrill. Miyuki's face was smeared with helplessness. "Red, I can't…I can't let you stay here."

Red eyed her. He didn't eye her with aloofness or bitterness. He was just sad. And sometimes, all someone can ever be is just _sad._ He sighed, "Give me one good reason why I should go and you should stay."

"Because you are destined to become Tallest some day," Miyuki uttered, her gaze flat on Red's face. He softened. Miyuki grabbed his hand, clasping her two sets of two fingers over one of his three. "Red, you're going to become Tallest one day." A deafening bang. "And when you do, there will be another Massive, waiting for you."

Another collision, and Red crashed into Miyuki. She held him for a good three seconds until briskly nudging him away.

Red came closer this time, being in extreme proximity to her own. Miyuki narrowed her eyes, backing farther and farther until she felt the edges of a computer panel. Red was dangerously lingering next to her, and so was his eager, eager lips. Lights began to flicker on and off.

"If you do this," she whispered faintly, "you'll never want to leave."

She was right.

Miyuki was almost always right. And because Miyuki _knew_ she was almost always right, she had to shove him off of her. "Good-bye, Red."

He didn't respond, but as Miyuki saw him watching the Massive being attacked from the safety his space pod, she knew he wished that he did. But she didn't need any response from him. The expression in his eyes, the look of guilt and pain and rage, it said more than enough.

Hit after hit, blast after blast after blast. Miyuki observed her own creation being battered into a smoldering metallic heap. She was a part of the Massive, and it was a part of her. When one of the blasts finally pierced through the exterior, Miyuki knew it was over. Of course, she knew that from the start, but that one blast marked the end of her ship, the end of her reign.

Miyuki and her PAK became crushed under metal and electric wires, her screams being swallowed up by the vacuum of space. The Massive was a glorious ship.

And it burned.

_It was an astonishing site to see, actually…_


End file.
